Young Justice Haikus
by ShadowDragon1553
Summary: As the title says this is a collection of Young Justice Haikus. Feel free to recommend a character or just leave a review. Rated T cause like a lot of other authors I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, if I did it would still be airing.**

 **Robin**

Born a circus freak

Forced to be an orphan, now

A hero's partner

 **Captain Marvel**

All they see is him

Not the little boy inside

Scared to be alone

 **Kid Flash**

Abused at home, and

Comedian at the cave

The smile remains a fake

 **Okay so I know you've probably seen others doing haikus too, but I was in a poem mood and next thing I knew these were in my brain. So I decided to do a collection of haikus for most, if not all, of the Young Justice characters three per chapter. If you would like a certain characters haiku sooner feel free to review a character suggestion. I am still accepting suggestions for my nightmare series as well info for that is in my other story** **A Restless Night** **go check it out. Reviews are Power! – ShadowDragon1553**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Poems Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

 **Artemis**

Thought to be a mole,

Taught to look out for herself,

Now part of a team.

 **Superboy**

Made to be a clone,

Trained to defeat his donor,

Until his views changed.

 **Kaldur/Aquaboy**

Trained at his King's side,

The love of his life destroyed,

Pretends to betray.

 **Hey welcome back to my poems! Hope you enjoyed these and more is to come! Now as stated in the previous chapter I need ideas! So get those review in and help me out. Also, check out my profile for a poll about an upcoming story about Danny Phantom.**

 **Danny: What are you going to do to me now!**

 **Not important and it isn't even up to me this time. So check those out and I will see you next time,**

 **-ShadowDragon1553**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice no matter how much I wish I did!**

 **By the way the first poem about Impulse is not mine, a wonderful guest wrote it and sent it through a review. So the first one is their Impulse Haiku and the second one is my own.**

 **Bart/impulse**

Born and raised in an,

Apocalyptic future,

Can't show true feelings.

 **Bart/impulse**

Beaten since day one,

Sent for a better future,

Now stuck in the past.

 **Miss Martian**

Different than the rest,

White amongst a sea of green,

Only now belongs.

 **Greta/Secret**

She wanted to help,

Killed by her only brother,

Finally at rest.

 **Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter, thank you for reading it! I just have a small request to anyone reading this can you leave a review pleas. I mean I can see how many people view this and my other stories but it really feels nice to have someone post a review. I even post reviews in return and I accept critism by the way as long as it's constructive. Also if you have time check out my other stories my new one is going to be about Young Justice!**

 **Robin: Oh great are you going to give me nightmares now?**

 **No, no no this one isn't even centered around you it's about Miss Martian.**

 **Miss Martian: What's about me?**

 **Nothing just please review and check out the poll on my profile page.-ShadowDragon1553**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

 **Zatanna**

Torn from her father,

By her reckless decision,

Was it all worth it?

 **Red Arrow**

Chased after a mole,

When it was him all along,

Revealed as a clone.

 **Aquagirl/Tula**

Raised under the sea,

Born with magic in her veins,

Killed during battle.

 **Wow I haven't posted anything in forever but here you go. Please check out my other stories and I hope you enjoyed it to the next chapter! –ShadowDragon1553**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

 **Batgirl/Barbra Gordon**

Friends with a Hero,

Legs forever paralyzed,

Became Oracle.

 **Garfield/Beast Boy**

Saved by Martian blood,

At the cost of normal life,

Takes it with a smile.

 **Blue Beetle**

A slave to the light,

Prisoner inside his mind,

Freed by forgiveness.

 **Double post suckas! This is what happens when people take forever in a roleplay don't do it! –ShadowDragon1553**


End file.
